Episode 81
Showdown in Narakus Schloss ist die 81. Episode des Inu Yasha Anime. Handlung Sesshōmaru wird von Naraku verschlungen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelingt es Inu Yasha, seinen Bruder zu befreien und gemeinsam zwingen sie Naraku zur Flucht. Inzwischen fliehen Kohaku und Rin vor Sango und den anderen. Über einen eingepflanzten Juwelensplitter erhält Kohaku von Naraku den Befehl, Rin zu töten. Inu Yasha kann ihn davon abhalten. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru kämpft immer noch gegen Naraku. Dieser realisiert jedoch, dass es schwierig wird, wenn Inu Yasha angekommen ist, sich Sesshōmaru Kräfte einzuverleiben und beginnt daher. Er umschließt mit den Stücken seines körpers Sesshōmaru und will beginnen, ihm die Kraft auszusaugen. Jaken hat keine Chance, seinen Herrn zu retten, doch im rechten Augenblick erscheint Inu Yasha und setzt seine Windnarbe ein. Narakus schnell errichteter Bannkreis hat gegen das rote Tessaiga keine Chance und daher wird er verletzt. Doch immer noch ist Sesshōmaru eingeschlossen und Naraku schickt Inu Yasha immer neue Teile seines Körpers entgegen, bis er Inu Yasha auf deiselbe Weise fängt wie Sesshōmaru. Inu Yasha aber bringt all seine Kraft auf und befreit sich, ein neuerlicher Angriff trennt die verbindung zwischen Sesshōmaru und Naraku, doch wird Inu Yashas Bruder von den Teilen Narakus, die ihn umschließen geschützt. Dann befreit er sich mit Tōkijin und zusammen kämpfen sie gegen Naraku. Naraku türmt sich noch einmal auf, aber Inu Yashas Angriff zerstört seinen Rumpf und Sesshōmaru gibt ihm fast den Rest. Naraku flieht mit schweren Verletzungen und sagt vorher noch, dass Rin bald von Kohaku umgebracht werden wird, wenn ihn keiner davon abhält. So machen sich Sesshōmaru und Inu Yasha, jetzt getrennt und mit verschiedenen Absichten, auf den Weg in die Berge, wo Kohaku ist. Die Dämonen vor der Hütte konzentrieren indessen ihre Kraft auf Sango, Miroku und Kagome. Diese kämpfen, doch sie können nicht zur Holzhütte durchbrechen, bevor Kohaku einen Befehl von Naraku enthält, mit Rin zu fliehen. Sie nehmen Ah-Uhn und entkommen aus der Hütte, während die anderen noch kämpfen. Inu Yasha rettet Kagome vor einem Dämon und sie machen sich auf den Weg, Kohaku vor Sesshōmaru zu retten, der ihn höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen wird, wenn er als erster ankommt. Dieser ist tatsächlich mit Rin nach einiger Zeit stehen geblieben und bekommt nun den Befehl, sie zu erledigen, gegen diesen Befehl kann er sich auch nicht wehren. Doch Rin läuft davon und kann sich so retten, bis Sesshōmaru kommt. Dann gibt Naraku den neuen Befehl, gegen Sesshōmaru zu kämpfen, was dem Zweck dienen soll, dass Sesshōmaru Kohaku erledigt. Inu Yasha kommt jedoch an und schützt Sesshōmaru vor Kohaku in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Kohaku dann ignoriert. Kagome kümmert sich um Rin, die wieder zu sich kommt, nachdem sie bewusstlos geworden war. Sesshōmaru packt Kohaku und merkt, dass dieser wohl unter der Kontrolle Narakus steht, da er weder Schmerz noch Angst empfindet, also lässt er Kohaku laufen, mit der Begründung, dass er Narakus Spielchen noch nie mitgemacht hat. Rin folgt ihm und sagt den anderen noch Auf Wiedersehen, die sich noch immer wundern, dass Sesshōmaru mit einem Menschenmädchen umherläuft. Später erstatten Kagome und Inu Yasha Sango Bericht über Kohaku, die glücklich ist, dass Kohaku noch lebt. Kikyō kommt kurz darauf in Narakus Schloss an und wundert sich, dass man es überhaupt sehen kann. Außerdem kann sie die Präsenz Narakus trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen überhaupt nicht mehr spüren, was sie ebenfalls beunruhigt. Soundtracks #Like a Hurricane #Title Card Theme #Narakus Treachery (ab 1:08) #Inu Yasha Transformed #Fierce Battle #Narakus Treachery #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Miasma #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Dark Priestess, Tsubaki #? #Trap #Half Demon, Inu Yasha